Sisterly Love:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Daisy gets an unexpected Surprise, a long lost sister, she comes to visit the Dukes, Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions and thoughts on this! IT'S COMPLETED!


Author's Note: Instead of Jud, Luke's Brother, coming to see Luke in the Episode, "Brotherly Love" but it has a little bit of the plot of "Brotherly Love", Daisy's Sister, Amanda Brennan, Mandy, for short, she comes to town, to see her sister, and does a gig at "The Boar's Nest", and the sisters make up for lost time, and the rest of the Dukes too, Does she stay or leave? Find out, Y'all, You don't want to miss a minute!

_**Songs Covered in this story: "Suds in the Bucket" by Sara Evans, and "When God Fearin' Women gets the Blues" by Martina McBride, and "Lesson in Leavin'" by Jo Dee Messina, and "Jackson" by Johnny and June Carter Cash**_

Sisterly Love:

It was a beautiful morning at the Duke Farm, and Daisy Duke was making some breakfast for her family, and she was humming to herself, and she loved doing what she could for her family, and she never complained, but on that morning, she couldn't help but feel that something is missing, and she shook it off, and continued to make breakfast, and she heard the voices of her three male members of her family, She smiled, as they entered the Kitchen.

Meanwhile, Charlie Perkins, and his friend, Andrew Carlson, were in Atlanta, discussing their financial problems that they were having, and they were Co-Managers, of a famous singer, Amanda Brennan, Mandy, for short, they were doing a tour, and Charlie said, "I have to get the money, $500,000 or we will be dead, so please help me think of a way, Andy", and they went through their files, and Andy discovered a piece of paper, and said with a smile, "I think I found something, Pal", and he handed the paper over to him, and Charlie said with a smile as he looked at it, and his friend, "This may save my butt, this is the Insurance Policy I took out on Mandy, I am the Beneficiary", and he said, "Find out what is our next stop, and make arrangements for a two night show, cause we could use the publicity, and the money, and then we get rid of her", and Andrew nodded, and went to do what he was told, and Charlie smiled to himself, and thought to himself, as he put the files away, "Goodbye, Mandy, It was nice knowing you", and he went back to his work after putting the files away.

Mandy Brennan was in her Hotel Room in Atlanta, and she was staring at the Newspaper Clippings that her mother saved for her, and she still couldn't believe that she had another family in Hazzard County, Georgia. Her mother was dying, and she couldn't live with herself, and Mandy remembered the day her mother died, and before she did, she had this to say to her one and only daughter.

"**_Honey, I have something to tell you", Patricia Brennan gasped out loud, as she watched her daughter tearfully nodded for her mother, to go on, and Patricia said, "I need to tell you, that you aren't my natural daughter, I adopted you, I found you around the Hospital Fire, and there was no to claim you, so I took you in, and I never knew that you had a family looking for you until last year. I am so sorry, I love you, and I just want to protect you", and Mandy said sobbing, "You did the best you could, I love you too", and she composed herself, and Patricia gasped, and choked out, "Look in my Drawer, the Left side, I have a Hatbox for you, Find your family, Honey, It's time", and she died, and Mandy went back to her Managers, and Career, and she took the Hatbox, and went on the road for the rest of the year._**

Mandy snapped back to the Present, and she thought about the mother she knew all her life, and she thought to herself, **_"Mama, Don't worry, I will be fine, and I will find my family", _**and she knew she didn't have anything to do until the next day, she went to shower, and changed and headed for Hazzard, and she followed the map until she reached the Duke Farm, and she got out of her car, and took a look at it, and thought, **_"Wow, It's beautiful, and it must had been amazing to grow up here"_**, and she took a deep breath, and went to the door, and knocked on it.

Jesse and the rest of the Dukes were having some coffee in the Kitchen, and they were talking, and all of sudden there was a knock at the door, and Jesse went to answer it, and he let the visitor in, and said, "Can we help you, Ma'am?" and she said, "Mr. Jesse Duke?" and he nodded, and she said, "I am Amanda Lynn Brennan, or well, I am Amanda Lynn Duke, I am your niece, and Daisy's Sister, Sir", and Jesse said, "That can't be, she died as baby in the Tri-County Hospital Fire in Capital City", and she said exclaiming, **_"I am telling you the truth, Honest!"_**, and Jesse turned to Daisy, "Daisy?", and Daisy got up and said, "I heard, Uncle Jesse", and she was angry and turned on the visitor.

"**_My Uncle is right, my sister died, and I don't know what stunt you are trying to pull by using someone's tragedy, but get out of here, before I do something I really regret!"_** and Mandy said calmly, "My mother is Luanne Duke, and father is Matthew Duke, and I was four when I was adopted, and I have a baby sister, who moved in with my uncle, cousins, and aunt, that's all my mama told me", and Daisy went pale, and the Duke men went pale too, and Mandy said, "I have this too", and she handed them the Hatbox, and they looked at what was inside of it, and they were amazed, and Daisy gasped, and she said, "Where did you get this?", and Mandy said, "My Mama…I mean Patricia gave it to me when she died, and she told me everything", and then she showed Daisy her locket, and she said, "Mama gave this to me when I was born, it was her way of…", and Daisy said finishing the sentence, "Of tracking us", as she touched her own locket, and then she cried, and said, "Mandy?", and Mandy said with a smile, "It's me, Big Sis", and they hugged, and Bo and Luke both were shocked, and Jesse too.

"There is a resemblance", Luke said amazed, and Bo nodded in agreement, and said, "There sure is", and Jesse was speechless, as he shook his head in agreement, and they went over to join them, and they watched the scene unfold in front of them, and were touched by it.

Daisy saw her family near her, and she dried her eyes, and composed herself, and said exclaiming, **_"Ohhh, Where are my manners?"_** and she laughed, and then she said to her sister, "Mandy, this is your uncle, actually our uncle, Jesse Duke", and she and the Duke Patriarch hugged, and kissed, he said, "Welcome home, Mandy, and to our family", and they broke the embrace, and then Daisy said, "This handsome Blond is our cousin, Bo Duke", and they hugged and kissed each other on the cheek, and he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cousin", and Daisy said with a smile, "This other handsome being here is your cousin, Luke Duke", and they hugged and kissed, and Luke said, "Sugar, You are definitely now where you belong", and they all sat down, composed themselves, and sat down in the Living Room, and caught up with their lives.

Andrew saw that on the list for the tour, Hazzard County was the next step, and Mandy was playing at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and he let Charlie know, and Charlie said, "Let's stick to the schedule, see if Mandy is up and ready to go" and Andrew went to check her room, and he came back running into Charlie's room, exclaiming, **_"She is gone, she is gone, Charlie!"_** and Charlie had a good idea where she went, and he said, "Come on, I have a pretty good idea where she went", and they headed for Hazzard County too.

Meanwhile, the Dukes were all caught up, and Mandy explained how she is a famous singer, and she said, "I am playing a gig here for my tour, Do you know **_"The Boar's Nest"_**?", and the Dukes smiled, and Daisy said, "Of course, We know it, I work there", and Mandy was amazed, and said, "Can you take me? I want to get the lay of the land", and Bo said, "Of course, we will take "General Lee" there", and Luke said, "Stick with us, and you will be fine, Kiddo", and everyone laughed, and they all went to have some lunch in the Kitchen.

Meanwhile Andrew and Charlie stopped at a Gas Station, and Andrew went into the store, and get some snacks, and drinks, and Charlie made another call, and said, "Mr. Masters? I am wondering if I can have an extension on that payment? I can get you the money, I need 2 days, Thank you, Oh thank you", and he hung up, and Andrew came out, and said, "Well?" and Charlie said, "We have the 2 days, if we don't get the money, we die", and they got in the car, and had their snacks, and drinks, making their way to Hazzard County.

The Dukes took Mandy to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they sat down at a nearby table, and they saw Cooter come in, and invited him to sit with them, and Daisy made the introductions, and they shook hands, and Cooter was already charmed by her, and Mandy said to Daisy, "Sis, I would like to meet the owner of this joint", and Daisy said, "OK, That would be Boss Hogg, You will love him", and she rolled her eyes, and Bo, Luke, and Cooter laughed at that comment. They had a wonderful time that afternoon.

Charlie and Andrew got to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and as Charlie figured Mandy was there, and she spotted them, and waved them over to their table, and she made the introductions, and then Mandy told them about Boss Hogg, and Andrew asked where his office was, and Daisy pointed them into the right direction, Charlie thanked them, and when Mandy and her Managers left the table, Daisy said, "I don't like them, I have a strange feeling that Mandy is in danger, we should keep our eyes on them", and the others agreed, and forgot their problem, and focused on other things.

Boss Hogg was pleased about the money that was gonna come in from Mandy's two day performance at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and he said to them, "My offer of $25,000, plus a bonus of $10,000 and a Star Credit here, will make her more famous than she already is", he handed him the contract he made up, and Charlie took a look at it and he said to his friend, "What do you think of it, Andrew?" and Andrew looked at it too, and said with a smile, "I am satisfied", and he looked at Mandy, and said, "Mandy?" Mandy said as she signed it, "I am happy with the terms, and you got a deal, Mr. Hogg", and they left for their motel.

Jesse was putting together a Scrapbook for Mandy with the Newspaper clippings she had with her, and he thought proudly to himself, **_"She can look at it anytime she wants to, and know that this is part of her family history"_**, and he snapped back into reality, and saw that Bo, Luke, and Daisy walked in, and he smiled, and asked, "How was the outing?" and Daisy smiled, and said, "It went fine, We showed Mandy around and introduced her to everyone", and Bo indicated to the book on Jesse's lap, and asked, "What's that, Uncle Jesse?", and Jesse smiled and said, "It's a present for Mandy, what do you think of it?", and they looked at it, and Daisy said, "It's great, Uncle Jesse", and Bo and Luke agreed, and they filled the elderly Duke on Mandy's two day performance, and Jesse said, "I will give it to her after her second performance", and Luke said, "Good idea, Uncle Jesse", and the others agreed, and they spent the rest of the time talking, and helping Jesse finish putting together Mandy's Scrapbook.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Charlie were glad to take Mandy back to the Hazzard County Motel, so she can rest, and they went on a little drive by Hazzard County Pond, and Andrew said, "How are we gonna get rid of Mandy?" and Charlie said, "I was think before the 1st performance we force her by gunpoint, and kill her here at the pond, and then dump the body, get the money from the policy in Atlanta, and deliver the money we owe Masters, and take our cut, and go to Puerto Rico and chill there for awhile", and Andrew said with a smile, "Clever, Charlie, very clever", and Charlie said with a smile, "Thanks, I thought you would like that", and they spent the rest of their time enjoying their leisurely drive.

Mandy found out that she will be in Hazzard for awhile, cause she had endless practices, and fittings for her costumes, and then the song selections for her performances, and she found that part boring, but at least she can spend time with her family, and she doesn't care if Andrew and Charlie likes it or not, she wants to be near them, and get to know everything about them. On one particularly rainy morning, she was making her way in her Rented Car to the Duke Farm.

The Duke men were glad to get everything done outside before the rain came, and now they washed up, changed, and were enjoying a hot breakfast with coffee, and Daisy smiled as she hears the men talk amongst themselves, and thought happily, "I love these crazy men, I am luck that our family is great, and sticks together no matter what the problem is or how bad the situation is", and she snapped back to the Present, with a knock at the door, and then a little sneeze, then she heard Luke's voice saying this.

"**_Amanda Brennan, Get yourself in here before you really get sick!"_** and he moved to the side, and let her in, and put her Jacket on the nearby Radiator to dry, and Jesse made some tea for her to get warm with, and Bo asked curiously, "What the heck are you doing out here?" and Mandy said, "I wanted to spend sometime with you, if that's OK?" and Daisy said with a smile, "Of course it is", and Mandy looked at Luke, and said this to him.

"Just to inform you, Lucas Duke, "Brennan" is my Stage name, I am going by "Duke" now, and don't you forget it, Big Cousin", and everyone laughed, and Daisy looked at her older cousin, and said with a smirk, "I guess she told you", and Bo said chuckling, "Yeah", and Luke shook his head and chuckled, he said, "I guess she did", and Jesse couldn't help but laugh, and he handed Mandy the tea, and Luke said with a smile as he bowed to her, "I apologize, Ma'am", and Mandy said with a smile, "Apology accepted, Sir", and they all spent time together, and Daisy is hopeful that she will stay at the farm that night.

Meanwhile Charlie met with Masters, while Andrew checked on the arrangements for Mandy's performances at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and Charlie filled the Mobster in on his plan, and Masters nodded, and said, "OK, I will grant you the time you need to do this, but if you fail or don't bring me the money on time, I will come down personally myself, and break you in two, Understand?" and Charlie gulped, and nodded, and Masters said, "Good, Now get out of my sight, I don't want to see you again until you have my money", and Charlie left to get Andrew, and fill him in on the meeting.

The next night, Mandy had her 1st rehearsal, and the Dukes, and Cooter were there to support her at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and everyone was excited to hear her sing, and she won everyone over already, and Daisy said to her cousins and uncle, "I hope this evening goes well for Mandy", and they nodded in agreement, and focused on Mandy's performance, and the fun they are having that evening, they also had no idea that Willie Nelson, Country's Greatest Singer was there too watching the whole show.

"OK, Guys, Let's do **_"Suds in the Bucket"_** as our first song", Mandy said and the House Band Leader, Leo, said with a smile, "Yes, Ma'am", and they went on stage, and Mandy introduce the first song, and it was a success, and everyone clapped, and applauded, and they did a couple of her own songs, and then it was Intermission, and she went over to her family, to find out what they thought of the rehearsal.

Daisy saw her sister coming, and she told everyone, "Everyone, Act actual", and they all did, and Mandy asked nervously, "Well, What do you think?" and Daisy looked at everyone and then at her sister, and said, "Well…We thought you were just…" and she let the thought hang in the air for a second, and she and everyone smiled at each other, and then she looked at her sister, and said excitingly, **_"We thought you were just fantastic!"_** and Bo and Luke said in unison exclaiming, **_"Yeah!"_** and Cooter and Jesse smiled, and nodded in agreement, and Mandy said hopefully, "Really?", and Daisy hugged her and said, "Absolutely", and they saw Willie Nelson come by, and they were in shock.

"Excuse me, Sugar, I couldn't help but to tell you, you are talented, and you did great up there", and Mandy said with a smile, and said shyly, "Thanks, Mr. Nelson" and he said, "In fact, you are just what I am looking for, I have a Summer Tour coming up, How would you like to open for me in Las Vegas?" and everyone was shocked, and speechless. Daisy said excitingly, **_"Yes, She would love to!"_** and Mandy said with a smile exclaiming, **_"What she said!"_** and then she said, "Can I bring my family and friend here, Mr. Nelson?" she indicated to the Dukes and Cooter, Willie smiled, and said, "Call me, Willie, please, and what ever your heart desires, see you this summer, Honey", and he left, and Mandy turned to her family, and Cooter.

Meanwhile Andrew and Charlie were having dinner in Chickasaw County, and he updated him on his meeting with Masters, and he said, "Masters is giving us time to get the money, if we don't bring it on time, or fail, we are dead", and Andrew nodded, and said, "So, Now what we do?" Charlie said, "We have to do it sooner, and get the hell out of this Hick town", and Andrew said, "What if her family gets in the way?" and Charlie said simply, "We will kill them", and they focused on having a quiet meal, and an enjoyable evening.

"**_Oh my God!"_** exclaimed Daisy as she hugged her sister, she gave her a high-five, and Luke said, "I am so proud of you", and he hugged and kissed her, and swung her around as he hugged her, and Mandy giggled, and said exclaiming, **_"Luke, Put me down!"_** and he did, and gave her one more hug, and then Bo said with a smile, "Darlin', What about me?" and they kissed, and hugged and Cooter and Jesse each hugged her, and then they talked about their new Summer plans.

A couple of days later, after successful rehearsals, and sound checks, Mandy was having her 1st performance at "The Boar's Nest", and she was putting on a killer outfit, that the men couldn't resist, a pair of Blue Jeans, and a Red Skin Tight Sleeveless Shirt, that left nothing to the imagination, and when she liked what she saw, there was a knock on the door, and it was her managers with a gun, and she screamed, **_"NO!"_** and they roughly took her out of her room, and made their way to Hazzard County Pond.

Daisy was checking out the turnout, and she was worried that her sister isn't there yet, and she saw she still didn't show up after an hour, and she went to Boss, and said, "Boss, Please stall, I am gonna go find out what happened with Mandy", and he nodded, and she went over to the boys, Jesse, and Cooter, and she said, "I am worried Mandy should've been here at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** an hour ago", and Luke said, "Let's go searching for her", and they left.

Mandy was struggling against her ropes, and she said with venom, **_"You aren't gonna get away with this!"_** and Charlie said with sneer, **_"Shut up!_**" and Andrew said, "Yeah, you will be worth a lot more to us dead then alive", and all she could was struggle and be silent, she hopes that her family will come and find her.

Bo and Luke were in the "General Lee", Daisy was in "Dixie", and Cooter was in his Pickup Truck, and Luke picked up the C.B. and asked, "Anything yet, Guys?" and Cooter said over the line, "Nothing yet, Buddyroo", and Daisy said a second later, **_"I didn't find a thing yet, Luke"_**, and Jesse said over the line, **_"How about Hazzard County Pond?"_** and Luke said, "Let's do it", and they all picked up speed on the route there.

Charlie said to Andrew, "Go faster, Andy, the faster we do this, the faster we are out of here", and then the "General" showed up, and they were on top of another, and then Andrew lost control, and they went into the pond, and the three vehicles stopped, and Daisy, Luke, and Bo all jumped in after them.

They were stuck, and Bo got a Crowbar, and smashed the three windows, Luke and Bo got the crooks, and Daisy got her sister out, and they made the surface, and Cooter and Jesse whooped and cheered when they saw them come up, and they called in Rosco, and Enos, and the crooks were arrested, and Mandy was taken in for treatment along with her cousins, and they went home to rest.

The people got their money back cause the 1st performance didn't happen, and the 1st and 2nd performance turned into a big show, and Mandy did **_"Suds in the Bucket"_**, **_"Lesson in Leavin'"_**, and **_"When God Fearin' Women get the Blues"_**, it was a success, and Willie Nelson did a duet of **_"Jackson"_** with Mandy, and the show was a success, and Mandy got a new Management Team, and everything she wanted, and she decided to get out of Hazzard County to think things out.

The following week, it was a sad one at the Duke Farm, Mandy was saying her "goodbyes" to her family, and Daisy and her got emotional, and Daisy said, "Anything you need, please call me", and Mandy said, "That goes double for you, Big Sister", and they hugged, and Mandy hugged, and kissed her cousins, and uncle "goodbye", and left to go home for awhile, and Daisy composed herself, and noticed that something is wrong with her cousins, as Jesse went inside, and they stood outside awkwardly, and Daisy said, "Talk to me, Guys, what is wrong with you?", and the boys looked at each other, and at Daisy.

Bo said sheepishly, "You will think it's dumb, Daisy", and Daisy said, "Come on, you can tell me anything, please talk to me", and Luke said, "We are glad that you have your sister in your life, but we feel like that you don't love us the way you love her", and Daisy said, "I do love you, y'all are my brothers, she maybe my sister, and I love her, she came into my life, and I have to get to know her, but we grew up together, and we went through stuff together, I wouldn't change that for anything", and Luke and Bo shed a single tear, and she smiled, as she wiped their tears, and touched the tip of their noses lightly, and said, "OK?", and Luke said, "OK, Honey, I feel better", and Bo said with a smile, "So do I, thanks, Darlin'", and they all shared a big group hug, and she said, "I love you, Guys", and Bo said, "So do we, Darlin'", and Luke said in agreement, "Lots", and she said indicated to her heart, "You have a place in my heart", and Luke and Bo said in unison, "So do you", and they walked hands around each others' waist into the house to have their supper, and dessert, and have a fun night that night at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and have no worries.

End of: Sisterly Love:

Balladeer: Mandy returned to Hazzard after her ordeal, and she got to know her family better, and she loved every one of them, and Luke and Bo welcomed her into their little group, that they share with Daisy, and not feel threaten anymore, and Mandy proved she is a Duke, when she drives the "General Lee" like a pro, and Boss Hogg and Rosco aren't thrilled, and Hazzard County, Georgia won't be the same again, You don't want to miss the next adventure, Y'all, So don't go to the Fridge now! Y'all come back now, you hear?


End file.
